


Expressive Hands

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: winter_deaddrop, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael just likes to sit back and watch Sam use his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressive Hands

Sometimes, Michael just likes to watch Sam use his hands.

Leaning over an engine block, his hands securing a piece of tubing, his fingers black with grease.

Pointing at a map, tracing the route home with the gentle touch of a lover.

Holding a bag of groceries for Madeline, the fingers stiff against the bottom of a paper bag.

Gesturing in mid-conversation, his fingers glistening with beef fat or mug sweat, trying to make a point.

Wrapped around Michael's wrist, the other holding his head still, leaning in for a kiss.

Sometimes, Michael just likes to watch Sam use his hands.

'Cause no one uses can use his hands like Sam does.


End file.
